Expérience
by Oxytreza
Summary: Cadeau pour Kénichan, AKA Hopes! Désolée, j'ai vraiment pété le délai, là. Un lemon HakkaiGoku tout chaud tout beau pour voux!


Pairing : Tadaaam ! On change ! On passe au 8x9 ! Et au 9x8 ! Et pas n'importe comment…Surprise…

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Cadeau pour toi, ma Kénichan (Qui a changé de pseudo, on peut la voir maintenant sous le nom de Hopes, à présent. Mais pour moi, ça sera toujours ma Kénichan). Depuis le temps que je te l'avais promis.

Je me dois de faire un petit spoiler quand aux pouvoirs d'Hakkai lorsqu'il est en monstre, pour ceux qui n'aurait pas lu le Reload 7 (Moi je les ai tous en anglais, sauf le huit) : ses vignes, qu'il a tatoué sur tout son corps, ont l'habilité de se répandre sur n'importe quelle surface elles touchent, et donc de s'étendre à l'infini (des mètres et des mètres !). Très pratique pour le bondage.

Expérience

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? …

-Sûr.

-Mais…

-Hakkai, Coupa Gokû, je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je veux. »

Le conducteur le fixa pensivement un moment, assis sur le lit.

« Je sais que tu pourras gérer la situation. » S'obstina le plus jeune. Hakkai se frotta les tempes, soudainement très inquiet.

« Gokû…

-Hakkai. S'il te plait.

-Mais…Nous pouvons très bien le faire avec…C'est ce que nous avons toujours fait …

-Hakkai…

-Je croyais que tu ne t'aimais pas sous cette forme.

-Je veux voir si justement, la situation change quelque chose.

-J'en doute.

-Hakkai-euh… » Gémit le singe en s'asseyant à côté de l'ex-humain. Celui-ci soupira.

« Très bien. Mais je les enlève en premier.

-Vrai ?

-Vrai.

-Oh, Hakkai, merci… » S'exclama Gokû en plantant un baiser sur la joue du brun.

Il se redressa et se mit debout devant le lit, tandis que Hakkai retirait son monocle, son bandeau et son tee-shirt. Gokû fit de même et une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux torses nus, ils se regardèrent longuement, or dans émeraude.

« Gokû…C'est le point de non-retour.

-Je sais. » Murmura Gokû. Hakkai s'émerveilla de voir à quel point le plus jeune pouvait être mature, parfois. Il sourit.

Puis leva sa main droite à son oreille gauche.

Clic, gasp, clic, gémissement, clic, soupir.

Les trois anneaux métalliques tombèrent au sol et Hakkai ferma les yeux en sentant ses cheveux pousser.

Quand sa transformation fut achevée, il les rouvrit et regarda le petit brun. Celui-ci le regardait avec des yeux affamés.

« Tu es beau. » Dit-il en plissant les yeux, tête penchée sur le côté. Hakkai haussa les épaules. Gokû s'avança, posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun et lui vola un baiser sur les lèvres.

Hakkai glissa rapidement sa main griffue dans la nuque de son amant et approfondit le baiser.

Gokû laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise devant l'avidité de l'adulte. Il n'avait jamais été très entreprenant jusqu'alors.

Il réussit à échapper à l'emprise du yôkai et recula de quelques pas. Il resta là, les bras ballants, sous le regard pesant du brun tatoué devant lui.

Finalement, il leva les mains et retira sa couronne.

Hakkai regarda le garçon se mettre à haleter, gémir, et tomber à genoux avant de relever la tête avec un sourire pointu sur les lèvres.

Vite, prendre les devants.

Le plus grand attrapa le poignet de Seiten Taisen et vif comme l'éclair, l'attira contre son torse. Le yôkai poussa un grognement mais ne se débattit pas. Il se contenta de pousser brusquement Hakkai contre le matelas et de se pencher sur lui, son sourire de plus en plus grand.

Le brun le fixa avec demi-sourire en retour. Apparemment, la situation _changeait_ le comportement du yôkai.

Il glissa sa main sur sa nuque et l'attira dans un baiser passionné. Le plus jeune grogna mais encore une fois, se laissa faire.

Puis les mains pâles de l'aîné glissèrent le long de ses flancs et s'arrimèrent à ses hanches, les griffes écorchant un peu la chair à cet endroit. Gokû grogna et décolla sa bouche de celle d'Hakkai. Il s'assit sur son bassin et haleta d'une voix rauque : « Enlève ton pantalon ».

Hakkai écarquilla légèrement les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le Seiten Taisen parler. Il avait une voix posée, grave, mais qui portait une sorte de note candide, comme celle d'un enfant.

Un enfant cruel.

Le brun sentit une bouffée de désir monter en lui et il déboucla lui-même sa ceinture avant de descendre sa braguette sous le regard appréciateur du sage. Il se tortilla hors de son pantalon et ses mains s'agrippèrent de nouveau aux hanches du yôkai. Celui-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils en sentant le plus âgé lui donner un léger coup de bassin.

« Ne crois pas que tu vas garder le contrôle très longtemps », Siffla-t-il de sa voix grave. Hakkai eut un ricanement confiant, et renversa brusquement l'autre démon sous lui, les poignets maintenus au-dessus de sa tête. Le Seiten se débattit quelque peu en grognant, l'air mécontent. Il se calma lorsque la langue et les lèvres de son amant entrèrent en contact avec les siennes.

Les mains du conducteur se firent caressantes, et cajolèrent tendrement ses flancs et ses reins. Il grogna de satisfaction dans la bouche de ce dernier. Les mains tatouées de vignes s'activèrent soudainement sur la ceinture du cadet, et l'en défit hâtivement, jetant pantalon et caleçon au sol. Le Seiten poussa un énième grognement et ses longues griffes se plantèrent goulûment dans les reins de son vis-à-vis, glissant le bout de ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer.

Hakkai soupira et enfouit son visage dans le cou du plus petit, mordillant et léchant la peau mate, tirant ainsi des soupirs ravis à l'hérétique. Le plus grand brun sentit soudain son boxer quitter ses fesses et il s'en débarrassa avec quelques violents mouvements de jambes.

Tous les deux enfin nus, se serrant l'un contre l'autre et grognant des murmures de satisfaction, ils s'embrassèrent, tout en langues et dents pointues, pendant de longues minutes, leurs bouches et leurs mains combattant pour la dominance.

Finalement, Hakkai, lassé de ces petits combats, enferma de nouveau les poignets de son amant dans ses mains et tira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête encore une fois.

Seiten Taisen montra les crocs, mais ne dit rien. Néanmoins, il tordit violement les bras afin de désarçonner son partenaire qui se rattrapa bien vite.

Les longues vignes qui sillonnaient sa peau coururent le long de celle du petit brun et le plaquèrent vivement au matelas, bras relevés au-dessus de la tête et poings liés.

« Je t'aime beaucoup comme ça. » Susurra Hakkai en se coulant contre son amant, prenant soin à ce que sa virilité se frotte contre celle de son homologue. Celui-ci gémit, un long gémissement guttural et provenant de l'arrière de sa gorge. Il fixa de ses yeux or les deux lac verts profond qui le fixaient en retour avec calme et sourire. Ses paupières se plissèrent sous l'effet d'un ricanement qu'il envoya en retour au plus grand.

Il l'embrassa soudain, mordant violemment sur sa lèvre inférieure. Un peu de sang coula le long de son menton et ils se léchèrent les lèvres en une parfaite synchronisation.

La voix de Gokû s'éleva de nouveau : « Ne t'habitue pas trop à être au-dessus… » Gronda-t-il, presque menaçant. Hakkai sourit en retour, apparemment peu inquiet.

Il descendit légèrement et créa un chemin de baisers le long du torse mince mais déjà musclé de l'autre mâle. Celui-ci se tortilla sous l'attention, des halètements et des râles s'échappant de sa bouche.

Lorsqu'Hakkai arriva enfin au point qu'il l'intéressait, il jeta un coup d'œil vers son amant et un sourire ourla ses lèvres juste avant qu'il ne tira sa langue et la passe tout du long du sexe tendu du plus jeune. Ce dernier grogna et ses hanches donnèrent un coup vers le haut, dans la bouche d'Hakkai, qui manqua de s'étouffer, surpris de la masse qui lui avait soudainement empli la gorge. Puis il s'activa, au grand plaisir du Taisen, ses lèvres et sa langue travaillait tantôt lentement, tantôt rapidement le long du membre dur comme l'acier.

Un râle passa les lèvres entrouvertes du plus jeune et il grogna de nouveau, faisant sourire intérieurement son amant qui accéléra ses mouvements sur sa verge.

Et puis sans prévenir, il la relâcha et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, surplombant le sage attaché au lit. Un nouveau ricanement lui retroussa les babines, laissant voir de longues canines avides. Gokû fit de même et Hakkai posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de son vis-à-vis pour lui voler un dernier baiser avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Puis il se plaça entre ses cuisses, et posèrent celles-ci sur ses hanches, à genoux devant le bassin du jeune yôkai. Ce dernier le fixait de son regard perçant et doré, un coin de ses lèvres retroussé.

Hakkai cracha dans sa main et, faute de lubrifiant, étala sa salive sur son érection qui devint un peu plus dure à son toucher. Puis il appuya la tête de son sexe contre l'entrée du Taisen.

Il leva les yeux, les plantèrent dans ceux de Gokû et le pénétra ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux.

Gokû, habitué à ce contact, rejeta la tête en arrière avec un gémissement rauque de pur plaisir. Ses dents pointues se révélèrent en un grand sourire satisfait et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de la taille du plus grand.

Le plus grand en question sortit un peu du corps si étroit et si chaud du yôkai uniquement pour y replonger, plus brusquement cette fois, avec un gémissement de sa part également.

Ils trouvèrent finalement un rythme, lent et posé, bougeant ensemble, hanches balançant en une parfaite synchronisation, Hakkai allant à chaque fois tout au bout du Seiten, touchant ainsi à chaque fois sa prostate, le faisant crier de plaisir, de sa voix rauque teintée de luxure.

Les vignes de l'ex-humain retenaient toujours Gokû collé au lit, mais elles se relâchèrent quelque peu, sans toutefois le libérer, afin de permettre à leur propriétaire de soulever son amant sur son bassin, le tenant à bout de bras, ses coups de butoir devenant de plus en plus puissant et rapides.

Seiten Taisen rejeta la tête en arrière dans le vide, sa lèvre inférieure maltraitée par ses crocs aiguisés. Il poussa un nouveau râle en sentant le sexe d'Hakkai s'encastrer complètement en lui avec un râle sonore et son sperme coulant en lui, cotant ses parois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se libérait à son tour sur le ventre et la poitrine d'Hakkai avec un long bruit venant du plus profond de sa poitrine, faisant vibrer ses côtes, et les laissant tous les deux tremblant sous le coup de la force de leur orgasme.

Se relâchant soudainement, comme deux pantins à qui l'on coupe les fils. Mous et étendus sur le lit, ils reprenaient doucement leurs respirations, dans un enchevêtrement de membres, de peau et de cheveux.

« Mmnhg… » Grommela le sage en se tortillant dans ses liens feuillus. Hakkai eut un sourire contre la peau brune et les vignes glissèrent en arrière jusqu'à reprendre leur place initiale sur son propre épiderme.

Dès que le Taisen fut libéré, il renversa la situation avant que le grand brun eût le temps de réagir ou même d'en prendre conscience, son cerveau engourdi dans les brumes de l'après-sexe.

Il se retrouva enfermé dans l'emprise puissante mais joueuse de son amant, allongé sur le ventre, nez collé dans le matelas. Ses bras étaient ramenés dans son dos et ses poignets étaient fermement tenus par les mains agile du Seiten Taisen.

Il grogna et tenta de bouger, mais un genoux s'appuya entre ses omoplates, le maintenant en place. Un ricanement lui parvint et il ne put retenir un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.

Seiten se pencha en avant et lui murmura de sa voix rauque au creux de son oreille : « Je t'avais dit de ne pas prendre goût à la domination… » Et sur ces mots, il mordit puissamment l'arrière du cou du brun, ce qui lui arracha une sorte de couinement de douleur.

Le démon lécha avidement le sang qui perlait puis s'assit à califourchon sur les fesses du plus grand, ses deux mains crochues bien à plat dans son dos strié de vignes grises foncées, quelque part entre le noir et le vert kaki.

Le plus jeune eut un sourire cruel et sa main droite descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale de son partenaire, jusqu'à empoigner sa fesse droite. Hakkai eut un léger mouvement appréciateur sous lui accompagné d'un « Mmmh » plaisant.

Gokû recula légèrement sur les cuisses d'Hakkai et, tout en lui tenant les poignets dans le dos de sa main gauche, le redressa de la main droite, refermant ses doigts basanés sur la longue gorge pâle.

Le grand brun se retrouva donc dos collé au torse de son homologue, les bras douloureusement et délicieusement tordus et tenus entre eux, à genoux et cuisses écartées. Son érection était déjà complètement restaurée et il haleta d'anticipation.

Jamais Gokû n'avait prit le dessus dans leurs ébats auparavant et l'idée (Peut-être que son cerveau de yôkai l'y aidait) l'excitait comme jamais.

Le sage grogna de satisfaction encore une fois et frotta son propre membre durci contre les fesses douces et rondes de son amant. Il sourit, trouvant ces dudites fesses à son goût.

« Gokû…Haleta Hakkai en rejetant la tête en arrière. Il dû prendre une grande bouffée d'air avant de pouvoir s'exprimer : Gokû, tu peux me lâcher. Sois sûr que je ne me débattrais pas.

Il y eu un silence, et l'ex-humain sentit clairement le regard brûlant de son partenaire dans son dos. Finalement, il le sentit bouger et chuchoter au creux de son oreille, lui arrachant un gros frisson :

-Tu en as envie. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation. Hakkai hocha vigoureusement la tête et ses poignets furent libérés. Avec un soupir de soulagement autant que de déception, il se baissa et se positionna à quatre pattes devant le plus jeune qui grogna de plaisir à la vue de son amant soumis et excité. Il reprit la parole, sa voix glissant en frisson le long de la peau pâle marquée du plus âgé : « Ecarte-toi pour moi. »

Hakkai le regarda par-dessus son épaule, ses yeux verts plissés, la bouche entrouverte et le souffle court.

Puis lentement, très lentement, il leva les bras en arrière et rendit son entrée plus accessible et écartant ses propres fesses, ses ongles pointus écorchant un peu la chair. Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur les draps blancs.

Le Seiten Taisen hocha la tête avec un râle rauque. Il posa ses mains à plat au-dessus de celle du brun et se pencha en avant.

Juste avant de pénétrer Hakkai, il lui mordit la nuque, le maintenant ainsi en place entre ses mâchoires puissantes et ses crocs qui menaçaient de s'enfoncer dans la chair tendre. Ses mains sombres crochues glissèrent comme de l'eau autour de la taille mince de son amant et l'une se referma autour de son sexe tandis que l'autre se posait presque tendrement à plat sur sa poitrine.

Et il prit Hakkai, allant jusqu'au bout de son corps en un seul long et souple mouvement de hanche. Hakkai se tendit d'abords, avec un gémissement de douleur, mais celle-ci s'effaça bien cite pour laisser le pas au plaisir, un plaisir brûlant et sans borne.

« Ngh…Gokû ! » Gémit-il, déjà au bord de l'orgasme. Il se mordit les lèvres pour le retenir et ferma les yeux au premier coup de bassin, accompagné d'un râle appréciateur. Hakkai se cambra, creusant son dos sans pour autant enlever ses mains de la place qu'elles occupaient actuellement. Il aspirait de grandes goulées d'air désespérée, gémissant et laissant échapper des bruits rauques de fond de sa gorge.

La main de Gokû le caressait lentement, s'opposant aux coups de bassin rapides et courts qu'il délivrait contre celui d'Hakkai, allant toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, relâchant ainsi le cou du brun, la glissa une fraction de seconde sur des crocs aiguisés et un rictus jouissif retroussa sa bouche, ses yeux baissés sur sa proie qui bougeait à présent en rythme avec lui.

La bouche d'Hakkai s'ouvrit toute grande mais aucun son ne sortit lorsque Gokû le retourna sur le dos pour donner un coup violent et exquis sur sa prostate. Ses yeux verts écarquillés s'emplirent de larmes de plaisir et il dévoila toutes ses dents en un immense sourire de plénitude.

Taisen s'abaissa et l'embrassa goulûment, emplissant sa bouche de sa longue langue agile. Il restèrent un moment ainsi, Gokû bougeant du bassin en Hakkai, et s'embrassant sans même prendre le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

Le sage se redressa finalement, abandonnant un yôkai à la tête qui tournait à cause du manque d'air et se mit à bouger encore plus vite, approchant de la jouissance. Le brun en-dessous de lui se cambra avec un cri et se libéra, ses propres limites étant dépassées, dispersant des gouttelettes laiteuses sur son ventre et celui de son amant, comme celui-ci l'avait fait plus tôt.

Il gémit en se rétractant légèrement, tremblant des derniers spasmes de son plaisir. Gokû ricana et se mit à bouger plus vite, encore plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fige et pousse un grognement bestial en se libérant en Hakkai.

Haletant, il se relaissa tomber sur l'adulte et enfouit son visage dans son cou, mordillant la peau couverte de sueur.

Hakkai se laissa le temps de se conforter dans la chaleur de son jeune amant, sourire sur les lèvres et yeux à demi-fermés. Son cerveau s'engourdit et ne pensa plus qu'à se détendre dans l'état particulier qu'est la détente après le sexe.

Il reprit brusquement ses esprits en sentant deux douleurs vives simultanées, l'une au niveau du cou et l'autre dans le ventre : Gokû l'avait mordu et avait planté ses ongles dans sa peau.

Hakkai s'extirpa à toute vitesse du lit et alla chercher la couronne qui était restée sur le sol. Il revint vers le lit avec sa vitesse de yôkai, et avant que Seiten Taisen puisse se débattre, il s'assit sur lui et enfonça le contrôleur sur son front.

Ce fut avec une légère déception qu'il regarda son amant reprendre sa forme normale.

Gokû haleta et rouvrit doucement les yeux.

Au-dessus de lui se tenait, à moitié à quatre pattes, à moitié assis sur lui, un yôkai Hakkai qui le regardait d'un air légèrement anxieux.

Le singe ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais déjà, son amant s'était décollé de lui et s'accroupissait auprès du lit, cherchant à tâtons ses propres contrôleurs. Il les remit hâtivement et poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant ses atouts humains revenir. Il ferma un temps les yeux avant de les rouvrir et les tourner vers Gokû, redressé sur un coude, toujours aussi nu.

« Tout va bien, Gokû ? »

L'interpellé hocha la tête et demanda, la voix rauque, comme s'il avait passé la journée à hurler en haut d'une falaise : « Toi ?

-Tout va bien, merci Gokû. » Répondit Hakkai avec un doux sourire. Le petit brun tapota le lit à côté de lui et fit de la place au plus grand. Ce dernier se glissa sous le drap, toujours dans sa tenue d'Adam, chose rare chez lui ; et invitant Gokû à faire de même. Le jeune homme se cala contre la poitrine de son aîné avec un soupir de satisfaction.

Ils purent enfin se relaxer tranquillement.

Finalement, la voix d'Hakkai brisa le silence : « Alors… Est-ce que cette… Expérience a été concluante ?

Gokû plissa les yeux avant de faire un immense sourire dans la poitrine du conducteur :

-Oh oui. Dément.

Il y eu un autre silence, et il ajouta :

-Ça ne m'a pas du tout laissé la même impression que d'habitude. Généralement, lorsque je n'ai plus mon contrôleur, je me rappelle d'une envie de tuer, tuer tout le monde. Mais là…Tout ce qui me revient c'est du désir et du plaisir… Démultiplié par mille.

Hakkai toussota. Son partenaire leva les yeux vers lui, l'air interrogateur. L'ancien humain sourit, les joues un peu rouges :

-Tant mieux si tu es content.

-Pas toi ?

Hakkai hésita.

-… Si. C'était…Agréable.

-Agréable ?!

Le singe semblait vexé. Il se redressa sur un coude, surplombant le brun qui eut un petit rire.

-C'est tout ?

-Non, non, Gokû…Ne t'inquiète pas… C'était extraordinaire.

Gokû hésita. Hakkai le vit et, tête penchée sur le côté, demanda :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je… Hum… Je voulais dire… Désolé pour avoir… (Il s'éclaircit la gorge, détournant le regard) D'avoir prit le dessus, tu sais. C'est parti tout seul. Je t'ai pas fait mal, au moins ? S'inquiéta-t-il, baissant de nouveau les yeux sur l'adulte.

Il fut très surpris de le voir éclater de rire.

Fronçant des sourcils, il regarda sans comprendre Hakkai rouler sur le flanc pour dissimuler son hilarité dans l'oreiller. Lorsque ce dernier repris enfin son calme, il se retourna et soupira : « Non, Gokû, tu es loin de m'avoir fait mal, au contraire…

Gokû rougit et se cacha le visage dans le cou du brun qui lui caressa les cheveux.

-On… Pourra recommencer ? Demanda-t-il, la voix étouffée par la peau du conducteur. Il s'empressa d'ajouter : C'est pas que ça me plaît pas d'être en dessous, hein… J'aime beaucoup ! Mais c'est juste que…

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'empêtrer davantage dans ses mots, Hakkai le fit taire d'un baiser et un sourire. Il lui caressa la joue et murmura :

-Quand tu voudras, Gokû, je suis plus que volontaire…

Le plus jeune rougit de plus belle et marmonna quelque chose avant de se pelotonner contre son brun. Celui-ci lui caressa de nouveau les cheveux tendrement, et ils glissèrent lentement dans le sommeil.

Juste avant d'y tomber complètement, Hakkai entendit la voix étouffée du gamin allongé à côté de lui :

-Hakkai…

-Mh ?... Répondit-il, ensommeillé

-Je t'aime.

Il sourit, ses doigts, s'enfonçant dans la chevelure caramel de son amant.

-Moi aussi, Gokû. »

Et ils s'endormirent.

Fin

AI FINI ! FINIIII ! REGARDE KENI, REGARDE, REGARDE ! AI FINIIIII /Danse de la joie de la fic difficile finie/

Ah, si vous saviez ce qu'a vécue cette fic !

Tout d'abord, elle à été extrêmement lente à démarrer. Puis après, il y a eu ma bourde d'ordi et je l'ai transférée sur l'ordi fixe, où je l'ai bien continuée (tout le 1er lemon était écrit)

Et là…quand j'ai transféré mes fics de l'ordi fixe à l'ordi portable, une fois qu'il était réparé, j'ai EFFACE la fic, conne que je suis ! Et j'ai du tout réécrire !

Alors déjà que c'était LONG, et que Kénichan s'impatientait, je devais tout refaire ! (Enfin presque. Seul le début restait XD) Argh !

Mais j'avais promis à Kéni de la finir pendant les vacances, et chose promise chose due !

LA VOILA ! Merci, Kéni, d'avoir attendu si longtemps. J'espère que c'est à la hauteur de tes attentes (C'est là qu'elle me dit que c'est tout pourri…Ergh) et désolée, mille fois désolée pour le retard.

Bisous à toi, ma Kénichan, ma Hopes.

Et laisse une review (et vous autres, lecteurs, ce n'est pas interdit à vous aussi !)


End file.
